Guild:Brotherhood of Darkness
The Brotherhood of Darkness was founded by Lord Kaan in about 1000 BBY. After the Brotherhood accepted Dessel, later Darth Bane of the Sith, into the order and fought the Army of Light in the Battles of Ruusan, it was disbanded. Now, the Brotherhood is recruiting once again, hoping to avenge their brothers against the Army of Light and pave the way for the New Sith Order. = The Guild = Name: Brotherhood of Darkness Abbreviation: -BOD- Server: Flurry (soon to come to Intrepid) Founded: Late February, 2007 Faction: None (Allows All Factions) Members: Approximately 34 Government: Imperial Goals: Destroy the Jedi Become the strongest guild in the Galaxy Re-unite the Sith in battle Other Information: Runs the Sith Academy Is big on Roleplaying Runs on the foundation of the Sith Order (Set by Darth Bane) = Cities = right|thumb|250px|The Emperor's Throne Room, located within City Hall. Sith Council Chambers are located to the right. All of our cities house at least one (1) academy for guild purposes. City hall serves as the Emperor's Throne Room on his numerous visits. City hall also sometimes contains the Sith Council meeting chambers (although the Council is still being constructed by the Emperor). Trayus City Name: Trayus City -BOD- Citizen Count: 16 Location: 1.6 Kilometers NNE of the Rebel Outpost on Rori Academy: Trayus Academy City Rank: Village (2) Civic Structures: Bank Cantina Other Information: The first city created by the Brotherhood of Darkness Contains the -BOD- Guild Mall = Ranks = Ranks are set to allow Force Sensitives an opportunity to obtain a Master-Apprentice relationship, as well as allow non-Force Sensitives a chance to join the Sith Militia and wipe the Jedi from the face of the galaxy. If you did not join the guild to be in the academy or the miitary, you will not be issued a rank. Special ranks are obtained through Emperor Chaos-Boomer and offer special roles in the guild if received. Force Sensitive Ranks Level 5-26-----Student Level 27-50----Apprentice Level 51-80----Acolyte Level 81-89----Master Level 90--------Dark Lord of the Sith Special*--------Royal Guard, Advisor, Darth Non-Force Sensitive Ranks Level 5-26-----Trainee Level 27-50----Basic Infantry Unit Level 51-80----Advanced Infantry Unit Level 81-89----Elite Infantry Unit Level 90--------Squadron Attack Unit Special*--------Squadron Commander, General *May be obtained through special dealings with Emperor Chaos-Boomer. There is no other way to obtain these ranks. = The Emperor = right|thumb|200px|Emperor Chaos-Boomer, as he appears before his followers. Name: Chaos-Boomer (User:Chaos-Boomer) Level: undisclosed Rank: Emperor Likes: Roleplaying Loyalty to the throne Being called "My Lord" or "My Master" Watching the Sith thrive Total devotion to the Sith Order Dislikes: Traitors Being treated as though he were a student Jedi Other Information: Likes to grind on Mustafar Likes to auto-grind on occasion Wants to see the Brotherhood succeed above all else Oversaw the renewal of the Brotherhood of Darkness Biography of the Emperor Emperor Chaos-Boomer has always dreamed of renewing the Sith Empire since the day he heard of Star Wars Galaxies. He always wanted to lead a fleet of starships into battle and to lead an army across great plains to fight the "Jedi Scum of the Galaxy". In starting the guild, he went a little easy, if not too easy, with the rules and let his followers do whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted. However, a recent outbreak of disloyalty in the order has made him realize that if he wants to be the Emperor, he must act like one. Now he follows a strict rule, "If you aren't with me, then you're my enemy". If he sees the slightest hint of treason in you, prepare to have his Royal Guards on your tail. = The Sith Council = UNDER CONSTRUCTION PLEASE CHECK BACK SOON! Positions for the Council are now being filled by order of the Emperor. If you would like to have a seat on the council, he will select you by how you will fit with the task selected for the seat you wish to fill. All seats are filled clock-wise from the Emperor's Seat at a rank of importance. Only level 90 guild members that have proven loyalty to the Sith Empire will be allowed a position on the council, however there may be some exceptions to this rule. If you would like to address the council with any concerns, please find the council member that fits your needs and address him/her with your problems. Council Members Seat 1---''Emperor''---'Chaos-Boomer' Seat 2---''Adviser''---'Atin Omegasquad' Seat 3---''General of the Army''--- Seat 4---''Grand Admiral of the Navy''--- Seat 5---''Lead Recruiter''--- Seat 6---''Lead Teacher''--- = Other Guild Information = Theme song: Imperial Theme Guild Colors: Red, White, Black Recruiting: Yes Category:Guilds